


Bright Lights

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Extinction Origin, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel Stabs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Free Will, Live By The Sword, M/M, Naomi Probably Had a Point, Poor Claire, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Went up a different person, came down somebody else





	Bright Lights

song by Gary Clark Jr

_went up a different person came down somebody else_

 

[Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Premieres%5Dsisabet-Bright%20Lights.m4v)

 

[tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177215261025/edited-by-sisabet)

 


End file.
